


A Millennia Later

by Avalon_Pendragon



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, I have no idea what im doing but I hope you enjoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Postpartum Depression, Soul mates may be involved cus #evolution, This may evolve into cannon divergance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Pendragon/pseuds/Avalon_Pendragon
Summary: Vivan Lambert spent most of her life in the military, serving in the Air Force and providing insight to the Engineering Corps. When the bombs fell she was dazed and her only light was her son Shaun. Now out of the vault looking for her son she will do anything to get him back and with almost nothing left of civilized communities or the world she knew its time for her to let herself be free. Actually finally free.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first works ive done on Fallout so I may be a little lost throughout, but I know what I want to accomplish so wish me luck.

When the bombs fell, and the gasps and murmurs accompanied the grinding of metal as the elevator descended deep into the earth, deep into the protection of the vault there was nothing Vivian could do but hold tightly to her child Shaun, he was her life line. The ons thing making her keep it all together. Would the people in the Vault take Shaun away if they were aware of hoe fucked up she was? Thought she was; Nate would always remind her. War does unfortunate things to people he would say. Looking over her son at her husband Vivian felt sudden shame. While she loved her husband, their shared military service had put a strain on their marriage. He was a Marine and she had been originally in the STEM programs that the military offered, using her many years of schooling in Engineering to help develop some of the new wave Power Armor models that the military was so proud of, before moving instead to the Air Force. Being stationed in different countries during the Great War had made it difficult for them to connect. Shaun was supposed to mend all that. Now she supposed, it didn’t matter, there were very few of them in the vault. Primarily military personal and their families. Looking into the entrance as the elevator came to a halt made her pause. All the vault personal buzzing around like ants made her frown deeply. She didn’t trust VaultTec. Nate had always said to give them a chance, there were excellent benefits and props of being a member of VaultTec. She supposed surviving the apocalypse was one of them now. Walking along with all the other members of her neighborhood she held on tightly to Shaun, holding him closer to her nose so she could smell him. He smelled like lilacs and a summer breeze and she could sometimes not pull herself away from just looking at him, holding him or smelling him. Her finest creation. All the engineering models that she had created for the military paled in comparison to the human life she had made with Nate. Moving through the thin metal tunnels that lead deeper into the vault with all of the cameras lining the walls, Vivian eyes the VaultTec personal around her. Her greatest love was in her arms in the wake of perceived world disaster. She yrusted no one but Nate here. Watching her husband take the vault suits from the attendants closest to them Vivian barely focused when the attendant handed her one as well. Following Nate almost obediently she stopped in front of an imposing metal pod. It reminded her of a cockpit to one of the planes she had been designing.  
“Vivian, hun, let me hold Shaun while you put on your suit and get decontaminated?”  
Looking to her husband Vivian nodded before looking at the Vault personal who all turned away as the female members of Santuary Hills changed into their vault suits. Their husbands trying to protect their decency with their own bodies. Vivian didn’t care too much about decency. She had been in the military for 8 years after she got out of college. Stripping down to her underwear Vivian pulled the vault suit on. It reminded her of a flight suit and she found it very comforting. Straightening, Vivian kissed Shauns head lingering to smell him for a moment before stepping away and climbing into the decontamination pod. The last thing Vivian remembered was Nate smiling out to her before her body became cold and her whole world turned black.


	2. A Millennia Later, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian wakes up in the vault confused and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah im sorry its so slow and there's probably a lot of repeating words but I just need to get her out into the world for the story to begin. I hope you all like it!

Vivian wasn’t sure why she was waking up. She felt like all she had done was blinked. But she was unbelievably cold and everything around her was muffled like someone had stuck cotton in her eyes. The warmer she got the more she could hear and at the moment it was alarms blearing a warning she couldn’t place quite yet and the faint sound of voices which as she woke steadily got louder.   
Clenching and unclenching her fists as she was brought back to consciousness was all her tired mind could focus on.  
The voices were continuing without her.  
Maybe oblivious maybe without care but she was fully awake now staring out of the pod at her husband and infant son  
“This is the one. Here.”  
Pulling her arms back Vivian struggled against her still thawing muscles. Placing her hands on the glass she looked out at the people approaching her husband’s pod. They didn’t look like vault technicians And, she recognized the gait of a person carrying a firearm.   
“Open it.”  
Struggling against the inside of the pod Vivian slammed her hands against the glass, desperate to get to Shaun and her husband.   
“Is it all over? What happening?”   
Vivian struggled harder against the frosty fatigue, something wasn’t right here. Nate locked eyes with her briefly but he didn’t linger for long. Shaun was him main focus and these were dangerous people.  
It was the woman that spoke next.  
“Give us the child.”  
“What no!? I’m not giving you Shaun!”  
Screaming out as the man accompanying the woman in the hazmat suit pulled out a gun Vivian pulled back and began kicking the door to the pod desperate to get to her child. Stopping only at the sound of a loud gunshot Vivian plastered herself against the glass, screaming as the woman spirited her child away.  
“Damnit! Get the child out of here... Let’s go!”  
Looking out at her husband’s corpse as the pod opposite of her own closed, Vivian watched as the man approached her own pod. Seething with anger she lashed forward out at the glass, punching it with her fists and willing it to open. She was sure she broke one of her wrists but the adrenaline from her husband’s murder was more than enough to keep her mind off it. Stopping Vivian threw herself at the glass; getting as close to this mans face as she could.  
“I’ll kill you! I swear to god I’ll kill you. GIVE HIM BACK!”   
Looking up at her as she pounded on the glass uselessly as the man smirked.   
“At least we still have the backup.”   
Vivian stalled for a moment watching as he spared her barely a glance as he left. Backup? What backout? How did they get into the Vault? What was happening.   
“Cryogenic system reinitialized”  
And the ice descended upon her, steeling her muscles and making her fall back into the pod, her breath evened, and her heart rate slowed before the cold made her close her eyes once more.   
Briefly she hoped her cells would be frozen enough to not let her wrist heal wrong.

The second time she woke up, she woke up coughing; but immediately her mind was made up. Falling out of the pod Vivian swallowed the pain from falling onto her broken wrist but ignored it too sprint across the small expanse between her husbands and hers pod. Fumbling with the opening panel as an emergency message played overhead.  
“Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate the immediately.”  
Opening her husbands pod she suddenly was swarmed with sadness as it opened to his perfectly frozen and preserved corpse.   
“Oh, come on, come on, come on. Oh god… I’ll find who did this. And I’ll get Shaun. I promise.”   
Slipping his wedding ring off his finger and stealing herself Vivian turned from him and closed the pod. Looking at the other pods around her she realized that all those she saw were dead. Walking up and down the aisle she investigated each pod. Looking up at each person she knew.   
She could feel the pain in her wrist now, but she had to ignore it. She HAD too, if she let herself feel the pain now, she would want to just give up, and she couldn’t afford to just give up.   
“Oh god, why would VaulTec do this?”  
Moving on from her deceased neighbors and friends Vivian went immediately to the terminal trying to look for any answers. But none came, it was all technical medical speak that she didn’t understand. She knew emergency first aid and battlefield first aid but this seemed to be continued monitoring, which made her question how long she had been down here…  
As she wandered farther into the vault it became apparent that all personal of the vault had died. From looking into terminals, it seemed to have stemmed from a coup, but that was not her main concern. Her main concern was killing all the fucking mutated cockroaches, because of course they survived the fucking apocalypse.   
Stopping for a moment and breathing steadily she looked down at the skeletal bodies she was stepping over left and right. She could handle this. She handles several tours in the military. She had a noticeable service record. If the world was as lawless as her awakening. She was sure she could do it.   
Walking away from the pods that contained those she knew Vivian looked for anything she thought would be valuable. Everything in the vault was perfectly preserved, all but the bodies, they had no left over rotted flesh or other forms of decay. Making her think that she had been preserved for quite a while.   
The only other living thing that seemed to be in the vault were the cockroaches which didn’t seem to care whether she was there if she did not bother them.   
Walking into a room labeled as the ‘Overseers Office’ Vivian walked again to the terminal in search of answers, but all she could find were personal accounts by the personal of the vault. Something she would rather nor read, as the last she had stumbled upon had had detailed records of vitals and other disturbing points on how she and the others had been nothing more than lab rats to the vault.   
Unlocking the Overseers escape hatch Vivian grabbed the Stimpacks off the desk and carefully injected one into her wrist to heal the broken bones, tossing the empty syringe on the floor Vivian pocketed the rest and looked back at the vault with a look of distain before walking towards the skeletons on the floor near the control panel that held her way out.   
The giant cockroaches skittered away as Vivian bent down to pick up the Pip-Boy. Letting the bare bone drop to the floor Vivian strapped the Pip-Boy onto her wrist in a fluid motion before turning the device on and unlocking the vault door with it.   
Thinking of the world outside made Vivian’s heart pick up speed. The last she had seen of it was a dust cloud of destruction with a blinding light. Blocking out the loud screeching of the vault door, Vivian walked stiffly towards the elevator. Stepping onto the elevator Vivian clutched her ears as it slowly rose back to the destroyed world above her.   
Pulling at her hair and pushing her hands into her ears to get out the sound that meant too much to her. Vivian closed her eyes as daylight started to flood across the old floor.   
Breathing heavily Vivian slowly uncovered her ears and opened her eyes to the blooming trees around her. The greenery was more than she expected. Although she didn’t really know what she was expecting. Looking down the slope from the vault entrance to Sanctuary Hills Vivian pushed down her grief and steeled herself.   
Before turning and walking away from her old home.


End file.
